First Love
by MyGhela
Summary: [The most endearing and also naïve part of a first love is that you think it's never going to end, but it does.]


_**First Love**_

The thing about a first love is that it's when you first start to feel the fluttering of butterflies in your stomach, the first time you think you can stare at someone forever and never get tired of their appearance. It's the time when you feel like all the fairytales and happily-ever-after exist. But the most endearing and also naïve part of a first love is that you think it's never going to end, but it does.

She was sixteen at the time; she was a shy type of girl– always quite, never talked too much and always kept to herself. She was often found in the halls of the massive library in their school, always reading and alone. She didn't mind being alone– though she appreciated being surrounded by her friends, she preferred to be alone surrounded by books. It was always her studies that she put first before everything else and being the top student in her class never really got to her. There was nothing get.

People labeled her as a nerd, but her beauty erased the foolish and childish nickname. Though, some people might still call her the "biology babe" which she didn't like at all. She felt it degrading but always kept her lips lock about it.

Over all, Mara Jaffray was a shy, quite and brainy- beauty.

So, it was a complete and utter shock– even to her– when she fell head over heels in love with the one and only Mick Campbell.

Mick was the type of person you could already imagine being on a cereal box, on adds for sportswear and in the stadium shooting the winning goal. He was your average, stereo-typical jock. Handsome, quit a ladies' man and not the brightest star in the universe. But even though, Mara still saw the side of him that no one really got to see when they never even tried to look past his jock exterior. She still saw the good and kind heart that lies in him.

But the problem that Mara saw with Mick was he was Amber Millington's boyfriend. Her best friend's boyfriend! It was strange to fancy the person you call your best friend's boyfriend and Mara hated herself for it. She felt guilty for it but it didn't stop her stomach doing back flips when he simply smiled at her.

And when Mick and Amber broke up, Mara wanted to sing at the top of her lungs. She wanted to jump with joy and sing all the songs from the Sound of Music but considering the fact that it was in fact a hardship that Amber was going through, she kept her mouth shut.

As time progressed, Amber seemed to be fine with the break up. She was smiling again it also made Mara smile. She didn't like to see her best friend sulking around but it was the fact that it meant that she was over Mick that made Mara grin like a Cherish Cat.

But it was when Mick asked her out that turned her cute maybe not so little grin, to a grin that made her look like an idiot and made cheeks hurt.

But she didn't care.

It started fine– more than fine, really.

Mara felt like she was in heaven. She was in a relationship with the hottest guy in school, Amber didn't seem to mind – though she made a scene after the announcement that she and Mick were a couple but Mara knew it was just a way to blow off steam after the initial shock of the news. Her grades were better than ever.

And the best thing about it– she was in love.

Their relationship lasted until the middle of their junior year in high school.

It was the time that Mick moved to Australia to be with his family.

It was hard for both of them but they still tried to make it work.

But in the end, it just lead to their end.

It wasn't a harsh break up.

Mara started to develop feelings for someone else.

Jerome Clarke.

Jerome started showing interest in Mara in their sophomore year, and Mara never paid much attention to him but when Mick moved to Australia, she found comfort in him.

As always, she felt guilty– developing feelings for another guy whilst still being in a relationship, so she broke up with Mick.

She was happy with Jerome, but she still couldn't erase Mick from her thoughts or even her heart for that matter.

Jerome didn't like Mick, mostly because he knew how Mara felt about him, so it wasn't surprising to hear him say not so nice things about Mick, saying he was a jerk and he was such a horrible person.

But the thing was– he wasn't.

He wasn't horrible. He was the sweetest person. He loved her as she loved him. They just weren't meant to be. They just weren't right for each other.

He wasn't the love of her life, he wasn't her last love, he wasn't her forever, her happily-ever-after but she could never forget him.

Because he will always be her first love.

The thing about first loves is that it's filled with nothing but innocence and recklessness. People jump into it without calculation or second thoughts. In the end, when we get hurt, when we don't' get a happily-ever-after, we think that the only thing we have now is a spiteful tragedy but one must realize that it's okay to fail. Your first isn't going to be your last. Like they say "Love comes to those who wait."

First love is like time. Once it passes, it's gone. If the next love comes, time must yield for that new love. It might not be as innocent as the first love but it's still something special. Something precious.

* * *

**College entrance exam on Sunday and I still haven't studied anything~!**

**Applying for the number one university in the country isn't a big deal, right~?**

**WRONG**

**Anyways, I wrote this after a long hiatus and I just want to say. **

**I'M NOT DEAD. I'm just in my senior year of high school. **

**So, yeah. BUSY.**

**IMPORTANT: All my stories are still on hiatus, and updates aren't regular. Don't expect much but I also want to give my deep apologies for people who are waiting for updates. But, I'm still trying to update some of them. **


End file.
